Color filters are used for liquid crystal displays (LCD), optical filters for cameras, and the like. Color filters may be manufactured by coating a fine region colored with three or more colors on a charge coupled device or a transparent substrate. This colored thin film can be manufactured using various methods, such as a pigment dispersion method, and the like.
A color photosensitive resin composition used for manufacturing a color filter by the pigment dispersion method generally includes a binder resin, a photopolymerizable monomer, a photopolymerization initiator, a pigment, a solvent, other additives, and the like.
Because the pigment used in the pigment dispersion method has a limit in securing excellent luminance, an effort to improve luminance characteristics has been made by improving the binder resin. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pyeung 7-140654 and Pyeung 10-254133 use a carboxyl group-containing acrylic-based copolymer as the binder resin.
However, a color filter having much improved luminance, heat resistance, and the like has been recently required due to high quality specifications, but current improvements of the pigment or the binder resin do not satisfy these requirements. Accordingly, there is a need for a photosensitive resin composition that can provide improved color characteristics such as luminance and the like and heat resistance by adding other components rather than improving the pigment and the binder resin.